The Animaniacs Go Camping
by LiL' Pug
Summary: When the animaniacs go camping Rita and Runt are comeing to.Dot is scared of the dark and Yakko gets bit by a snake,will he beable to survive it?
1. Planning the trip

** Chapter 1 Planning The Trip**

****

One day Dot was listening to the radio, and they were talking about camping. Then Dot had a great idea.She turned off the radio and ran downstairs!" Can we go camping?" she screamed in her brothers faces." Whell..." they both had to think."Sure wht not." So they went outside ang started to talk about what they are goning to do."What made you get this idea to go camping?"asked her brothers."I don't know,I just wanted to.'' Dot said in a nerves way.They told everyone that they are going camping.The only people that they didn't tell was Rita and Runt.But they heard what they were saying. Now Rita and Runt know that they are going camping. Rita and Runt went over and asked Yakko,Wakko,and Dot if they can go camping too."Sure you can!'' Dot screamed. '' I have a bad feeling about this." Wakko said to himself.


	2. The Animaniacs go camping

Rita and Runt were very happy. So it was settled, they would go the next morning. But Rita and Runt didn't go just for fun. Rita and Runt wanted to make the trip horrible because they can't have their own individual show.

Morning came quick and everything was packed. "Rita, Runt, why don't you pack?" Yakko asked. "Yeah, are you to lazy?" Wakko added. "No, we don't need anything. We're animals, we easily adapt to nature." Rita exclaimed. "Definetly, don't need anything and we can definetly adapt." Runt said.

Everybody settled in a meadow near a lake. This was a perfect attempt for everyone to do water stunts. "Rita, come on. It'll be fun! Definetly fun." Runt shouted. "No Runt, cats hate water, remember?" Rita stated.

"Can we just go in the water?" Yakko asked. The water was warm. Wakko really wanted to surf. So Runt and Wakko read _Surfing for Dummies._ All these stunts seemed very impossible. "They try to do this so they could make people look stupid!" Wakko complained to Runt. However, the dog and Warner saw Dot doing stuff like 3 fifties! "Wow," Runt whispered. "If your sister can do it, then so can we!" Runt exclaimed. Dot saw her brother, Wakko, and Runt on surf boards. "Eh," she winned. Dot knew her brother was an idiot so she waited for the moment. And that moment only came within 3 mins. Wakko fell off his surf board 3 times. Runt, once. Yakko was waiting for something on his fishing rod. Not long did something come. Yakko caught a fish the size of a flat screen T.V! "And now who says how big a cat fish is," Yakko told himself.

"This is boring," Rita complained after her fur tan wich made her fur white. "Can we go hiking now?" she added with a smirk.


	3. Snake Bite

**Chapter 3 Snake Bite**

For hiking, everyone had to climb a hill. "Hey, where's Rita and Runt?" Dot asked. "They were right here a minute ago." Wakko added.

Where Rita and Runt were, Rita was looking for something. "Rita, what are you looking for?" Runt asked. "A snake," Rita replied. "But aren't those dangerous!" Runt exclaimed. "Exactly! I'm taking this snake and put it near the Warners. This is going to be our exsact time when we can get ultimate revenge for not getting our own individual show!" Rita shouted holding the snake in her paw.

So Rita and Runt went to go near Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Luckily, there was a bush Rita and Runt could hide their selves in. Rita dropped the snake on Yakko's foot and her and Runt scurried off trying to pretend they just got out of the woods. "Youch!" Yakko yelped. The snake bit Yakko's ankle and it was bleeding a bit more than it was supose to.

"What happened?" Wakko asked. "A stupid snake bit my stupid ankle!" Yakko replied. "Are you ok?" Rita came in. "That's bad, definetly bad." Runt added. "Can you walk, big bro?" Dot asked. Yakko tried to walk. "Yeah, I don't think so," Rita answered for him. "We should go back, quick!" Dot paniced. Everyone tried with effort to bring Yakko back down the hill. When I say everyone I mean Dot and Wakko. Not Rita nor Runt.

In the tent, alloe from a flower provided medicine. "Does it feel any better?" Dot and Wakko asked. But it was to late, Yakko already fell asleep. Will Yakko survive walking back to Burbank?


	4. On the way home

**Chapter 4 On the way home**

The next day when Yakko woke up, Dot and Wakko decided to go home. But when Wakko went to go strech he saw Rita and Runt talking secrectly. " Our plan worked!" Rita wisptered. " Is that enough revenge?" Runt asked. After Wakko heard this he ran back inside. "Guys, Rita and Runt made the snake bite Yakko!" Wakko exclaimed. "WHAT!" Yakko yelped.

"I thought they were our friends," Dot complained. The trio went out to see the perfectly mismatched. "Wow, look who woke up for breakfast. Definetly woke up for breakfast." Runt said cheerfully. "Yeah, what do you want? We have eggs, bacon...eggs." Rita added. "We know what you did!" Yakko stated. "I thought you liked us but you want to kill us!" He continued. "Hah! You figured out our plan?" Rita asked. Yakko and Dot looked confused at Wakko as he ate breakfast. "Runt, you're a very good cook," Wakko commented. "Boys, go fig." Dot stated.

After they talked to each other Runt served breakfast, to everyone else. Runt and Wakko digged in like crazy! " This is really good!" Wakko shouted. " How did you learn how to cook? Dot asked. " I read a cook book and I learned." Runt relpiled. Rita started to pack everyones things. She knew that they were going to leave. " Rita Runt, are you guys leaving?" Dot asked. " No we want to stay for one more day." Runt said to Dot. Yakko was in the tent fixing his snake bite. When Yakko came out of the tent he was limping. After everyone was done eating they started to walk home.

" Were home!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot screamed. They put their stuff in their rooms and they were happy to be home. They all sat in their beds and acted like they liked the trip. Then Rita and Runt went home. They had lied to Wakko, Yakko, and Dot. Then they all went to sleep.

_Disclaimer: Good Bye_


End file.
